The ShadowLord, te Sybil, and the Mog House
by Verthandi
Summary: An enigmatic Mithra-agent working for the forces of evil is captured by the forces of Windurst...And now the Star Sybil must find out what is allowing evil to control the minds of those who fight for freedom, only she is the Answer. (RR)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

.:Beginning Notes:.

Hi. I wrote this, my original story.

The story is ©Me 1/25/2005.

The Characters, Places, Names, and major plot events are all ©Square-Enix

.:End:.

**.:Chapter 1:.**

It was about my time in front of the Windurstian Council of Ministers, and I was fully prepared for this day. But even before that, I was told by the TaruTaru that pushed my shuffling feet along that I was to see the Star Sybil, to see if I could be redeemed. The climb up the Starway Stairway's steep steps was enough for me, and my breathe was heavy as we reached the top, a single bead of sweat slipping down my cheek. It was then that my pudgy captors pushed me to my knees, bringing my face to their face-level. I hissed at the nearest one, only to be answered by a small hand which flew across my face, leaving naught but a small, pink blemish upon my blanched cheek. The other however, came back from his conversation with the Sybil guards, and at once the great Vestal Chamber doors opened, only to reveal, quite antic-climatically, another TaruTaru, draped in fine robes, wearing a circlet atop her tiny head. She moved with an unearthly grace, even though she waddled like a toddler just learning how to walk. And then she did something I did not expect. With a simple nod, I felt the restraints loosen, and then disappear completely. It felt as though my burdens were lifted with those restraints, and so was all my hatred and anger that was welling inside of me. In one daunting move, she had freed me. And so, with a dazed look upon my face, I bowed to her in worship. Her infantile hand landed upon my shoulder, and then she said to me:

"Do not hate us for what we have done to you, what our ancestors have done, or what the beastmen have done. Do as I do, feel the burden of grudges and hatred lift, and look towards a brighter future. Now without that enmity, follow me."

And she left me, ambling up the stairs at a comfortable pace; with each Sibylline guard bowing slightly as she passed. So I did, wending my way up the stairs, receiving sneers, scoffs, and the occasional jab in the ribs from each guardian I passed. The worst I received was when I reached the last step in the staircase: The Mithra there struck me with an iron-fist. My head reeled back from the blow, my feet slipping from their uneasy position on the steps below. They slipped sending me face first into the wood of the Great Star Tree. I felt her put her foot upon my back, pushing my face into the tree's polished wood.

"Kiss the barrrk of fair Windurst. Let your sins be rrrepaid with blood. Let our sisters be avenged by your humiliation. Let your death rrrelease our souls, but damn yours."

With this she lifted me to my feet, with her hand already back, ready to fly at me and impart to me what I so deserved. I readied myself for the colossal blow, and realized that I would not survive this alone. I could feel the rage from the guardian's breath. It was hot. Sticky. Like that of burnt bones. And then the wind of retribution. The fist screamed at me but never hit. I opened my eyes sheepishly to find an arrow piercing the tekko of both hands, and its buried head in the trunk. I couldn't feel the pain of the wound which bled droplets of blood from my nose. I traced the path of the arrow to another Mithra, this one with a large, green bow. She stretched her hand out to me, and I took her offer, rising to my feet. She gave me a pat on the shoulder, releasing a cloud of dust with it.

"I am Semih Lafihna, Captain of the Guard of the Star Sybil."

"And I am…" I was cut off by Semih, who had been told of my coming.

"Penthesilia. I know you from the Sybil herself." She spoke with a the grace of a refined Mithra, having lost the characteristic rolled 'r' sound. This time, I was the quickest.

"The Sybil forrresaw my coming? She knew all along I would be here? That I would be coming for her?" I asked Semih with an inquisitive look upon my face.

"Yes…She interpreted the secrets of the stars, and told no one but me. Nevertheless, I cannot say anything more. You have to see her." She had answered my question, and my mouth opened for another, but she placed one padded finger against my half-open lips.

"She will answer all your questions in greater magnitude than I ever could." With this she gave me a firm pat on the back, walking the way I came. At the bottom of the first step, she paused, not turning to face me. She then asked a question that caught me out of the blue.

"Why did you come?" I could sense an uneasiness in her voice, like a cross between anger and sadness. A mixture of the Sybil's and the Guardian's voice. I waited a second, then, in a clear voice, I spoke to Semih:

"I came because the starrrs willed me to…," I paused another moment, letting that answer permeate, "That is why I came. I did not come to rob you of your sacred mother."

She paused, waiting a short time before answering me with a answer as vague as mine.

"That may explain why she yearns to see you. But go now, do not keep her waiting. Though she may be patient, she will not be around forever." And with that said, she left the stairway, as did I, pushing the door to the Sibylline chambers open.

The air within the chamber was filled with sweet aromas I could not even begin to describe. The Star Sybil was dwarfed by her instruments of clairvoyance, and by the Sybil guards which were, to my surprise, behind me. She turned to me, stretching her babyish hand towards a pillow. She placed it in front of her, then patting it twice.

"Please kneel…It makes these processes much easier on the both of us." I wasn't expecting refinement from her. Every TaruTaru I had encountered in my life had always repeated words and had added '-aru' to words that ended with a 't.' So I knelt, feeling the feather-softness of the pillow on my knees. She spoke again as the two Sybil guards bound my hands and feet.

"I beg your pardon for the restraints, but they are for both our safeties. Sometimes these memories can be painful and persuasive…"

She saw my shivers of anxiety placing her tiny, warm hand upon my bare shoulder. I could feel a warmth spread throughout the entirety of my body, and then a slight tingle. I cried in utter joy at this feeling, then beginning the story, _my_ story, from the as far back as I could remember. It took me a moment, and the Star Sybil sat in the Lotus position with her hands on her knees. It was at this time I felt a "mental knocking" of sorts, and I let her feel my emotions herself. The room was silent but I could hear her speak into my mind.

"_Now just remember as far back as you can. I will be able to see all of what you say._" and so I began to remember back to my stint on Zepwell Island, on Altepa as it is called now. I closed my eyes, and let my attention drift.

My story began on that ill-fated isle.

Chapter 1: End


	2. Chapter 2: Zepwell Island

**.:Chapter 2:.**

It was a foolish bet I took from my rival, Nanaa Mihgo. The desert air felt dry in my throat as I rethought my plans.

"This is suicide… Therrre's no way I can steal the Galkan King's crrrown." I said this under my breath, but I was still heard by my partner in crime, Lawell.

"Yeah, but think of the payoff! If we pull this off, the both of us will never have to worrrk OR steal again! No more stealing brrread or frrruit or meat from the Steaming Sheep! No more pickled rarrrab tails from the Rarrrab's Tail Hostelry!" Her voice was enthusiastic compared to mine.

"But that's assuming I do get it, which is prrrobably not the case." My remark was cynical in nature, but she disregarded it completely."

"Go! The guarrrd is changing! I'll be herrre if you need me." She pushed me off the crest of the dune, giving me the power I needed to skim the sand perched on my shield. I slid into the entrance hall undetected. By this time, my heart was already pounding with anxiety. I had heard all the tales of those who were caught by the Galka. It was Nanaa who decided to explain all the sordid tales to me, down to the last, foul detail. My refuge was in the shadows, and my head was peeked around the corner.

"Clearrr!" These were the words I spat into the glowing pearl lodged in my hand. My voice was hushed as I heard the sounds of footsteps in the hallway ahead. Every second felt like an hour, and every sound I made sounded like a symphony of Windurstian instruments. The throne room was a long hallway away, the last door at the end of the hall.

"No place to hide if I'm seen, no place to run if I'm caught… What a rrroyal pain this one is…" And so I started my approach to the door, taking each step in a cautious manner. My ears were listening for the slightest of sounds, but as I crept closer and closer still to the door, I found myself becoming sloppy. I stopped before the ornately carved door before me, stopping to ponder upon a quandary I had discovered.

"This is too easy… Therrre aren't any guards… It's a trrrap… Is it?"

The pearl that hung from my neck began to emit indistinguishable sounds, the sound of battle, Galkan roars, and a scream of surprise. _I'm coming… _I felt it in my mind, the feeling of dread before death, the quick, panting breaths that make the mind do irrational things. My skeleton key fit into the lock, as I turned to open the door. I pushed both sides open, realizing now the trap that had caught me. There were Galkans everywhere, as if they had literally appeared from the ground. I was forced, kicking and screaming, to the side of my compatriot, on my knees in front of the Galkan King. The king was well guarded, to say the least. He spoke to us, evidently an honor amongst his kin, for they bowed their heads. His voice was burly and rough, and he took an indignant tone in addressing us both.

"What should I do with these foul thieves?" He asked the obligatory rhetorical question, with an advisor answering.

"Perhaps you should _donate_ them to your troops… They haven't had a lady's presence in years…" We both heard this with uneasiness, but I couldn't stand to be treated that way.

"We are not _your_ prrroperty! Besides, I doubt that any of you would have the ability to keep us long!" I found myself rising to a javelin's point, feeling the cold sting of blood flowing down my shoulder.

"Oh really?" The Galkan King was surprised at my feistiness, chuckling hardily afterwards, "We shall have to see this then! I think you'll find that we can hold up to our duties," He pushed me down with his hand, turning towards my partner-in-crime, "You, however, will go back to Windurst and tell everyone what happened. And, as a stipulation, you will never come back to Zepwell Island. I will see you off with two of my personal guards. Not many of the soldiers have had time with a female before. Understand?" She nodded and was then escorted out of the throne room, presumably to the airship which brought us here. He turned back to me, smiling with a roguish smile, lifting my face to see his with a nimble, plump finger.

"You will be my personal servant until I release you from your bonds. You will obey my _every_ whim, and will not do anything that I do not approve of. There will be consequences for your actions." He took pleasure in seeing me squirm; I could see it in his face. The way he smiled infuriated me, it made me want to rip his face off.

"How darrre you enslave me! You…you…Galkan Pig!" My anger was spitting, my speech, overflowing with rage and obscenities in my native Mithran tongue. But the rage quickly changed to pain as a guard smashed the flat of his blade against my fleshy side. I rolled onto my back in agony, clutching my tender section. I opened my eyes through the piercing pain to see the sheer edge of the sword begin to scream through the air. I put my hands up, reaching towards the weapon, with my teeth gritting in advance. My eyes slammed shut, but I never felt the wound. I counted to five in my head, then opening a wary eye to see the blade in the hand of the Galkan King.

"Striking Eagle; she may be a slave, but she is still a child of Vana'Diel and a woman. The Goddess frowns upon violence against our brothers and sisters…" He knelt at this, relinquishing his sword, and I lay in shock and amazement.

"I beg your pardon; I was too hasty in my attack." Striking Eagle turned, leaving his sword in the palms of the King. He extended his hand, which I took. I did not have any time to ask questions as he led me away from the throne, and into his personal quarters, an elaborate room carved out of the rock by his ancestors, who were guarding the area with their ever vigilant gaze.

"I'm sorry. Striking Eagle has always been….Temperamental, in fact, so much so that I wanted him to become a monk, as to see the ways of our Goddess. Please, use this time to tend to yourself. There are dry clothes and food in the baths." He pointed to a doorway, which led to a bubbling spring. "I will not take advantage of you; by my ancestors I swear this. It would not be a chivalrous thing to do. The servants, however, must wear this…" His face was filled with chagrin as he held up a bronze outfit, which was much like the traditional Mithran clothes given at the Passage, that being separates: A top and a bottom. The bottom had a loincloth which was much longer than the Mithran, and for that I was glad. It wasn't much different than what I wore daily, so I took the clothes from his hands into the baths with me. So I entered the bath room, sliding the thin slab door closed, and enjoying a time of relaxation, a time in which I could take care of myself and prepare for the adventures ahead.

It seemed as if I stayed in that room for as long as my confrontation, but I eventually dried myself off, and slipped into the servant uniform, sliding the door open only after I was dressed. I entered the main chamber, lying down in my appointed bed, falling fast asleep with the Galkan Kings watching my every move.

Chapter 2: End 


End file.
